


The many bad decisions of Ponk

by Yoteisasingularyeet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual innuendos, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, theyre teenagers, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoteisasingularyeet/pseuds/Yoteisasingularyeet
Summary: Ponk has made many bad decisions in his life. Using his first paycheck from his job to buy a supreme mask (Damn you George for cheering him on), snorting smarties on a dare from Ant, and his most recent and possibly worst decision, falling for the Junior ROTC corporeal, Sam._____________________________________________________-Sam is hot, Ponk is gay.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Antfrost, Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 79
Kudos: 400
Collections: Minecraft Fanficition





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I wrote over half of this at 1 am and then missed my first block because I slept in late, be proud of me internet strangers.
> 
> anyway, basic stuff check out my twitter: ros_makesart for content about my fanfics and my art (which i work hard on :)

Ponk has made many bad decisions in his life. Using his first paycheck from his job to buy a supreme mask (Damn you George for cheering him on), snorting smarties on a dare from Ant, and his most recent and possibly worst decision, falling for the Junior ROTC corporeal, Sam. Sam was the whole package, brains, brawn, and a tight ass. He could probably bench press Ponk with how strong he seemed to be; Ponk had caught him deadlifting once and was never the same.

“We get it, you’re head over heels for him. Just ask to suck his dick and be over with it all,” George muttered, scrolling through his phone. Velvet looked up from staring lovingly into his boyfriend’s eyes (gross) and replied “What? Like you and Dream?”

“That was one time!” George screeched, standing up and slamming his phone onto the table angrily. Ant laughed, muttering a “you sure about that?” And pointing to the string of bruises creeping out under George’s collar. The man flushed, grabbing his things and hurrying to the nearest restroom to attempt to remove the incriminating marks from his skin. Ponk huffed, before continuing,

“I mean, we used to be so close, but then we hit puberty and he got super fucking hot and now I’m sitting here pining after my estranged childhood friend.”

“I mean, you somehow stayed friends with George after all the dumb shit he’s done, and he’s known to have pretty privilege; I don’t see why Sam should be any different.” Velvet said.

“No, there’s a huge difference. George is like, the kind of pretty girls’ who want a GBF go for. Like, hot twink pretty. Sam is like, ‘could-pin-me-down-and-spit-on-my-face-and-I’d-say-thank-you’ hot.”

“I mean, you’d do that anyway,” George replied, arriving back at the table, “Also I am not a twink, I'm a top.”

Ant, Velvet and Ponk all looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Yeah, and I’m not Velvet’s boyfriend,” Ant replied, recovering first. Ponk looked at George, who was sporting a growing blush and frowning, before patting him on the shoulder. 

“It’s ok Gogy, we can pine after big strong men together and pretend we’d actually be able to get with them.”

Ponk had computer science after, which was one of his favorite classes. Not only because the work was interesting and the teacher was super nice, but because he sat near Sam in that class. If Ponk had intentionally chosen the seat near Sam at the beginning of the semester then no he didn’t, it was just a complete coincidence they ended up sitting near each other. This week, because the teacher felt like the student’s had so many good ideas that worked well together, decided for some odd reason to do partner projects, because those never go wrong and never leave one person with an unfair workload and a potentially worse grade than they deserved. Ponk, however, was ecstatic, this was his time! He could ask Sam to work with him and impress him with his legendary coding skills! Before he remembered that Sam was literally trying to go into the engineering area of the JROTC and was literally captain of the robotics and coding clubs. Ponk slumped down in his seat, deigning to be with whoever was left, remembering that people would be clamoring to work with Sam.

Ponk; however, was surprised to hear Sam trying to get his attention. Ponk turned to the taller, trying not to lose his shit that Sam was giving him a crooked smile and whispering “Hey, I know half the kids in this class are gonna try to mooch off both of us, so you wanna make them mad and partner up?”

“Hell yeah!” Ponk said, just a bit too enthused, before tuning it down to a simple, “Yeah, lets piss of some freeloaders!”

Sam smiled at him before leaning back over to his area, and writing his number on a slip of paper and handing it to Ponk. Ponk took it gently, cradling it in his palm, trying not to look as out of control as he felt.

“There, that way we can talk about our ideas,” Sam said, still giving Ponk that stupid smile, “I’m free on Wednesdays and Fridays, if you’re free then, we can talk about meeting up.” Sam then leaned back over to his own desk and continued working on god knows whatever cool thing he could make.

Ponk, still trying not to spontaneously combust, nodded and slipped the paper into his phone case, and made a mental reminder to input that as soon as humanly possible.

You: Guys, code red!

Gogy: What

You: I am have gotten sam’s number

Ant: you what?

Velvet: Pog!

Eret:huh? What are we talking about

You: Oh my god, I forgot you were in this chat because you never talk

Eret: My new years resolution was to talk in groupchats i’m in more.

Gogy: It’s March

Velvet: let’s see how ong that lasts

Eret: not very long with that attitude

You: GUYS FOCUS

Ant: Right, sam. How?

You: So we had this group project thing and the teacher actually let us pick the pairs and sam asked to parteer up

You: *partner

Ant: ew, group projects

Velvet: ^

Gogy:^

Eret:^

You: ok yes, not the point though, what do I do

Eret: I know if I say be urself you won’t listen so just do the work and try not to be super weird

Gogy: And be sure to wear protection :]

You: You too <3

Gogy: </3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is in fact complete, so don't worry about this fic being incomplete, new chapter every day, now enjoy.

The first day Ponk spent half of the weekend working around his home doing chores, helping his parents cook and trying to distract him from the fact that Sam’s phone number was sitting in his phone case. The second, much like the first, was spent trying to distract from the problem instead of actually doing something, working on late homework, reorganising his shoes, and even busting out his recording equipment to hopefully have something for his mixtape (all the songs he recorded ended up veering into talking about Sam somehow, so he decided that wasn't the best idea). The third day, Ponk finally decided to finally text Sam about the project.

You: Hey, is this Sam?  
???: yeah, is this ponk  
You: Yeah, about the project, do you have any ideas?  
Sam: I had one, maybe a simple app that lets you set a sound to play when you complete a task  
You: That sounds simple enough, besides the whole you know, importing sounds bit  
Sam: Shit, you’re right, when is this due again  
You: Next Monday i think  
Sam: We have time, are you ok to come over to my place on Wednesday to work on theb outline?  
You: yeah, sounds good.

That did not sound good, that sounded very very bad. Ponk was going to Sam’s house to spend time with SAM. He had to deal with being in his crush’s house for god knows how long, while keeping his teenage hormones under control. Which is how Ponk is here, at his locker with Sam steadily approaching.  
“Hey Ponk, you ready? I usually walk because I don’t live too far away.”  
“By too far away, do you mean like Air force drill runs far away or standard less than a mile far away?” Ponk replied, shoving his last few books into his bag. Sam laughed, responding with the latter. Ponk sighed, pulling his bag onto his shoulder, before closing and locking up his locker.  
“Well, lead the way Sam,” He responded, gesturing a hand toward the door.

The conversation on the walk home was surprisingly easy. Sam was funny and most of their jokes bounced off of each other easily.  
“You know, I missed this...I missed you. We used to hang out all the time, what even happened?” Sam said wistfully, not noticing Ponk tense. ‘You got hot, that’s what happened. And I realized I wasn't nearly as straight as I thought I was. By the time I finally came to terms with how it was you were already too far away,’ Ponk thought, instead just saying, “I dunno man, you joined JROTC and I was trying to keep my grades up. Middle to high school transition was rough.” Sam chuckled bitterly, muttering “You’re telling me.”  
The two arrived at Sam’s house quickly, the time spent catching up and talking about ideas. By the time the two got up to Sam’s room (which Ponk was not freaking out about) they were ready to start working. Sam’s dog, Fran, was laying beside Ponk where he sat on the ground, while Sam worked at his desk making the base code. Occasionally Fran would interrupt Ponk’s outline sketch demanding he pet her by laying directly on the paper and whining.  
“She seems to like you, she’s not usually this friendly,” Sam chuckled, watching Ponk coo over Fran.  
“She might remember me, the last time I saw her, she was a puppy.” Sam looked kind of sad at that, before turning around and calling Ponk over.  
“Can you look over the code for me? I want to make sure everything looks good.” Ponk scanned the code, taking note of things Ponk didn’t even know could help to add before his vision caught on a simple mistake.  
“You said y=(sound variable) right?” He asked, before continuing to Sam’s agreement, “then you said if y complete is true then play sound y, instead of x.”  
Sam grinned at Ponk, thanking him for his help, before turning back to the screen.

The rest of the session went well, the two made lots of headway in the area of blocking out the simple code, before Ponk had to go home.  
“I’m free this Friday, if you’re good to work then,” Sam offered.  
“Sounds good, Are we going to come back here or somewhere else?”  
“I was thinking of a coffee shop nearby, I have lots of other work so it would be best if I could just bring my laptop so we could work from a cafe and you aren’t just trapped in my house while I do my work,” Sam rambled, before cutting himself off.  
“That Sounds-“ ‘like a date,’ “-good! You text me the address and I’ll meet you there!” Ponk replied, before waving at Sam and walking home.

Velvet: I’m just saying, you have Dream wrapped around your finger, he bought u McDonald’s  
Gogy: it’s McDonald’s  
Ant: I mean, velvet and I started dating cuz he gave me a pencil  
Velvet: awww, ant <3  
Ant: <3  
Eret: I want to leave  
You: I’m probably just projecting but I think Sam asked me on a date????  
Gogy: ooh, someone more dysfunctional than me, do tell.  
You: shut up  
You: so we planned to work on the project on Friday, but he suggested we fo to a cafe  
Velvet: IDK sounds like a date  
You: Yeah but he said he had lots of work to do and like, he didn’t want me to have to sit in his houde while he did work  
You: sorry for typos but im typing while kinda freaked out  
Eret: I honestly don’t care about typos unless its unreadable  
Gogy: I’m friends with sapnap  
Ant: Velvet types with one hand half the time  
Velvet: ;)  
Gogy: Gross  
You: Whatever, we don’t need to talk about you and Velvet having phone sex or whatever weird shit ur into, we’re talking about how i’m going to tear a muscle with all the stretches im making  
Eret: I mean, unless Sam is psychic or omnipotent how does he know how much work hes gonna have?  
You: IDK maybe they assigned it early  
Ant: Is Sam really the kind of person to wait to do work  
You: I-

Ponk paused, taking in what Ant said. Was Sam the type to wait to do work? Even though the app they were working on was simple, Sam wanted to get a head start and work on it as soon as possible. He also told Ponk that he tried to get all his work done the moment they assigned it to lessen the load he got, as he still had ROTC work to do. So no, Sam was not the type of person to wait to do work assigned to him...which made his whole excuse fall apart. Was it a date? Was it a friendly hang out at a cafe? Ponk didn’t know, and like everything in life, he was going to shove it out of his mind as best he could and act like nothing ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk much about coding but this is an app i want to make cuz sounds=serotonin to adhd brain


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, chapter 3

If Ponk was a hero of a story, he’d be the pragmatic kind. The kind that waits for problems to solve themselves; War going on? Wait for multiple casualties until both forces are exhausted. Argument? Wait until they forget why they’re mad and make up. Crush? Push it DEEP DEEP down until you finally get over them, however Sam made that extremely hard. Sam was too good, making Ponk feel loved while still having him wrapped around his fingers. It’s not like Sam knew what he was doing (or ever would), he just had that effect on Ponk. An effect Ponk cursed Sam for having every day.

Ponk was pragmatically sitting and waiting for Sam to finish coding in the last of the base code so Ponk could start making the app look nice and not like a block of black typewriter font on a white screen. Sam seemed confused in thought, wearing his reading glasses and typing quickly, taking brief breaks to drink his iced coffee. Sam was unfairly attractive, his button-up stretched over his muscles, ROTC jacket unbuttoned hanging off his arms, and his dark green dyed hair messy after wearing the hat all day for uniform day.

“-Ponk,” Sam called, snapping Ponk out of his trance, “You good to work on the outline and everything?”

Ponk, not trusting himself enough to speak nodded, taking the laptop from Sam and began typing, looking over at the other half of the screen periodically to check how the app was looking. He regretted not doing this at one of the places that had a monitor for better viewing, but he did get free coffee out of it and you can’t win them all.

Ponk, halfway through typing, noticed Sam watching him or near him with a lovestruck look on his face. Upon noticing, Ponk looked around, looking for who could have possibly caught Sam’s eye, seeing no one in their age range in the cafe. Sam sat straighter up, looking embarrassed before clearing his throat and asking “How’s it going?”

“The app is looking better, but I’m not sure about this color specifically,” Ponk replied, turning the laptop towards Sam. Sam agreed, suggesting shifting the palette to the less saturated side, which greatly improved the whole appearance.

“I think that’s good for today, it’s almost 6 after all,” Sam said, nodding toward the window. Ponk nodded, packing his things, before telling Sam it would be best for them to work the next friday, seeing as Ponk had work next wednesday. Sam agreed and the two went their separate ways.

  
  


The rest of the project went off easily, Sam and Ponk became better friends, rekindling the friendship easily, most of the inside jokes still remembered. However, Junior prom was rapidly approaching and Sam seemed to be getting more frantic everytime Ponk mentioned it. If Ponk asked him about his reaction, Sam would just laugh it off or say something about how it was dumb to waste tons for money on a dance for teenagers who would rather get drunk and high off their asses and fuck in some broom closet (which Ponk would not be opposed to).

  
  


You:I’m worried

Gogy: Why? Is ur boyfriend being cranky about prom

Velvet: Mine isn’t is ur Georeg?

Gogy: Who the fuck is Georeg

Ant: You apperetly, also has dream asked u to prom already?

Gogy: ANYWAYS BOUT PONK

You: No, i want to know, Has he?

Gogy: Sapnap accidentally told me he’s planning some huge elaborate rpomposal, too bad he got blackout drunk last weekend while we were hanging out and spoiled it all.

You: Wait, thats actually kinda cute

You: Anyway, sam always seems so on edge about Prom, idk why

Eret: Maybe because hes worried a certain south african drill rapper may reject him

You: I don’t know of any that would

You: Hey sammy, you ok?

Sam<3: Yeah, whats up?

You: idk with prom coming up, you seem kinda skittish about it.

Sam<3:idk, just kinda scared. I mean, there’s someone I wanna ask about it but then there are safer options and I don’t want to lose this person

Sam<3: Shit sorry to drop that on you

You: no, thats what i’m here for. I’d say shoot ur shot but this person seems important to you

Sam<3: They are…

You: Honestly man, trust urself. Whatever choice you make is a good one :)

Sam<3: Thanks ponkie <3

You: <3

What Ponk wasn’t expecting the next day was Sam walking into the lunchroom holding some girl’s hand and introducing her as his prom date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all of the nice comments and kudos! The last chapter will be out tomorrow around 9-10am est so be ready for that!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER OMNES!
> 
> I went back to 2016 wattpad for a minute when describing the outfits and im just kinda like :/

Ponk gave himself 4 days to grieve, before deciding that he was going to his junior prom with his friends (and by friends he meant Eret, the only other friend who didn't have a date) and was going to have the time of his life, Sam or no Sam.

Ponk wore his most eye catching formal attire, a dark purple suit with a black tie, and, last minute, decided to put on his Supreme mask, bits of his mousy blonde hair poking out of the sides. He lined his eyes lightly with eyeliner, before getting the door for his friends. George was wearing a normal suit with blue cuffs and a deep blue tie. Velvet was rocking a dark red suit while Ant was wearing a khaki colored suit. Eret was wearing a form fitting suit shirt and a long black skirt with his demonia’s and red tinted glasses.

“You all look great! We’re going to have to time of our lives and no stupid super hot JROTC corperal is going to bring us down!” Ponk cheered.

“Feels like you’re projecting, but ok.” Eret replied, turning around and walking towards his car, “Now get in, we have a prom to outshine.”

Ponk regretted prom already. The music was shit, the mood lighting made it too dark for him to recognize anyone, he saw about 10 couples making out and even saw a flash of some guy finger fucking some girl on the dancefloor, and all his friends abandoned him. All in all, it smelt like cheap snuck in alcohol and teenagers. Halfway through stumbling through the crowd of sweaty bodies pressed against each other to some Lizzo song, he bumped into the one person he didn't want to run into. Sam looked down at him, before wordlessly nodding towards the gym doors. The two wove through the crowd, emerging into the clear night, before Sam called for Ponk.

“Hurry up and get in, I got somewhere I wanna show you.”

The drive was peaceful, the two boys were quiet, instead listening to the music play through the car radio as Ponk watched the wilderness rush by. About 20 minutes later, Sam parked at a nature park that was clearly closed.

“Sam, this place isn’t open, why are we her-” Ponk started, before watching Sam climb the fence and pick the padlock on the other side before pushing the gate open for Ponk.

“Hurry up,” he said, before walking away at a steady pace. Ponk hesitated, before following his friend through the park. The trees cast shadows around the park, the lake it surrounded illuminated by the moonlight. The two hiked up a mountain, leaving Sam panting slightly and Ponk ready to pass out, before Sam grabbed Ponk’s hand lightly and led him to the lookout point. Ponk gasped at the sight, not only could Ponk see the park, but the whole Essempy area.

“Whoa,” Ponk exhaled, taking off his mask.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, not taking his eyes off the shorter man.

“Sam, why’d you bring me here,” Ponk asked after a while, looking over at Sam, his hair blowing gently in the wind, “Why didn’t you bring your date?”

“She abandoned me, saw her ex and he wanted her back. She wanted him too apparently.”

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Ponk responded, surprised when Sam answered, “Don’t be, ‘sides, she's not the one I wanted to go with.” Sam looked Ponk directly in the eyes and at that moment, Ponk understood, at least he thought he did.

“Who did you really want to ask?” Ponk whispered, shivering slightly as Sam’s hand cupped his cheek.

“I think you already know who, Ponk.”

“I need to hear you say it. I won’t know for sure until you say it,” Ponk answered, his voice wavering. Sam leaned in, Ponk meeting his lips in the middle. The first kiss was brief but sweet, before Sam pulled away slightly and whispered “you” softly against his lips. Sam brought him in for another kiss, this one still loving, but also a little needy. Bundled emotions mixed with teenage hormones connected them, leading them back through the park and into the back of Sam’s car. 

By the time the two got back to Sam’s house it was around two, both of them slipping in silently through the back door, Fran following quietly behind them, bribed in promised treats and pets. Sam gave Ponk a spare shirt (which absolutely engulfed him and totally didn’t make Sam want to have his way with him) and the two climbed into Sam’s bed, content and fully in love.

You: There, i finally did it [image of Ponk’s neck, bruises peppering his skin with a few teeth marks]

Velvet: Oh, so he’s also a biter [Image of bite marks (that look strangely feline) on Velvet’s neck]

Gogy: Same [Image of Georges neck covered in many bruises and bitemarks]

Eret: I hate you all [an image of Eret with dark circles under her eyes holding a mug of dark coffee]

You: <3 Ilyt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading, all the comments and kudos are very appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!! Comments and kudos are the fucking best, follow my twt ros_makesart, im on happytwt so there might be skephalo coming up.


End file.
